


Glistening dreams

by Its_Joke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Joke/pseuds/Its_Joke
Summary: When Tsukishima was around Kuroo Tetsurou everything felt too good to be real but suddenly reality crushed on his little love parade. He knew he had no chance so why didn’t he leave before he got hurt?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first really big fan fiction so I apologize for mistakes! More characters/ships will be added in the tags as they appear!

The moonlight shone on both of their features as giggles filled the air. It was like a dream. So perfect, he wanted to go back there everyday. Escaping reality was so easy with him, Tsukishima thought. His only wish was to be by Kuroo’s side for the rest of his life. Wether that be as a friend, a lover, or even an enemy. Somehow he’d be beside him no matter how many people were against Kuroo but he never thought he’d hear these words. No, not so soon.  
“Bo.. confessed to me.” Kuroo’s smile was awkward as he looked at Tsukishima on the other side of the screen.  
This really confused the blond. Didn’t Bokuto-San have a thing for Akaashi..? “Oh. That’s great! What did you say?” He averted his eyes and put on a fresh fake smile trying his best to act normal.  
“I said yes of course. Wasn’t it obvious I liked him?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow.  
“No, I don’t watch you all the time.” A laugh filled the air from Kuroo’s side.  
“Don’t worry, Tsukki! You’ll find love too someday.” The awkward smile was back to his normal big grin. The grin that made his heart fluttered every time it was directed towards him. “I’ve got to go. Homework.” Tsukishima hung up without a goodbye. What had happened to him? He asked himself this every time that stupid cat came into his mind. He was helplessly in love and it was the worst at the same time that it was the best. Now was one of those bad times as he gripped his phone in his hands. Tears welled up in his eyes but he kept shaking his head “Not today. No.”

Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo decided to celebrate the new couple at a nearby cafe. Though, fear struck through Akaashi as he realized Tsukishima might go to him for emotional support. As a friend, Akaashi wanted to be there but he also couldn’t ditch his other friends. Loud chartered filled the air and Akaashi forgot all his struggles well until his phone went off. “I need to take this.” He excused himself and walked quickly to the bathrooms. With a shrug, the other two kept talking and throwing affection at one another.  
The breathing on the other side of the phone was shaky and Akaashi had to speak first, “Hello?”  
“Akaashi..” Quiet. Powerless. Hopeless. Really how pathetic am I? Tsukishima asked himself as he waited for the older man to answer.

“Are you okay?” Akaashi cut straight to the point as always. Luckily, he was the only one who knew of Tsukishima’s evident feelings towards the captain with the extra terrible hair. At that moment, he wondered if telling Bokuto way before could have stopped this? Bokuto was stubborn and this didn’t seem like a sudden realization of feelings.

“Hah. I am, I am. That’s why I’m calling of course.” Sarcastic as ever. That’s why Akaashi was glad he met Tsukishima. No matter the situation, he tried to make it better with jokes.  
“I’m with them right now. They really seem-“ He was cut off with another quiet sob from Tsukishima.  
“Good. That’s all I want to know. I want him to be happy. I want him to be in love without a doubt.” Tsukishima voice got stronger and more confident. This kid could never really break could he? No no, Akaashi knew he was truly broken more than before. More than he would ever let on. It hurt him as well but what he could do? Tsukishima was far away and he couldn’t go against friends. Being in the middle of soon to be drama sucked everyone knew that but people were still pushed into the middle. 

Without another thought, Tsukishima hung up the call. “Kei, we have food!” His mothers voice filled the air and entered his mind but he pushed away the thought of food entering his stomach. All he did was shake his head even though she couldn’t see. Worrying his mother was a bad thing but at this point he stopped caring. Caring about everyone especially himself. “We weren’t even dating.. we were even that close.. but I never did have a chance did I?” He whispered to himself and laughed to keep the tears away.

Akaashi walked back to the seats to something he could live without seeing. “Are you two seriously making out in public?” They pulled away at the sound of the calm but irritated voice. “Sorry..” Bokuto looked down but a small smile still cracked on his face.  
“You we’re taking too long.” Kuroo complained before a smirk crept on his face. “Was it... a boyfriend or girlfriend..?” Bokuto got visibly excited at this and grinned at his friend, “Akaashi!!”  
“No.” It was harsh and cutting. The grins fell off their face and Kuroo sighed.  
“Then who?”  
“Does it really matter?”  
“It really does, Akaashi! It’s gotta be like a girl!” Bokuto yelled and at times like these he wished neither of them existed.  
“It was Kei.”  
“Tsukki!” Both hollered and Akaashi gave up trying to get them to quiet down. He felt the stares of the people nearby and the workers but all he did was get up and walk out. 

The stars glistened as he reached his hand out toward them. Knowing he couldn’t actually reach them but the sensation of being there with him next to him was enough to make him feel as if he were close enough to grip them. How long had they been out here? He faced the other beside him and grinned the brightest he ever has in years. I wanted to tell you then but I was afraid. Afraid of being rejected and now I know I was right to be afraid but what’s worse? Being rejected or living with these feelings locked up inside? Getting them out would have made everything a lot less painful. A hand gripped his and pulled him from the stars. Suddenly behind Kuroo was another man with owl hair. Bokuto... Tsukishima’s hand was forgotten as Kuroo turned around to hug Bokuto and kiss him. 

Tsukishima woke up from the nightmare and felt around for his glasses. Instead of finding them, he found wet spots on his pillow. Slowly wiping his face he found the cause of it. Ignoring his crying, he found his glasses and slid them on. “A text from Akaashi..?” He glanced at his phone in disbelief. The text read, ‘I’m coming to Miyagi.’ It was sent an hour ago.  
Of course this had all been hard on Akaashi with his hidden feelings on Bokuto but Kei didn’t expect him to travel this far to comfort both himself and Tsukishima. If only Tsukishima knew the bad decisions he’d make because of this unplanned visitor. Maybe he would have ran sooner and forgot the whole 3rd gym?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to remake this chapter about five times but I hope you guys enjoy it! I’ll try to keep updating every few days!

Tsukishima had walked to the station ignoring how dark it was. He didn’t want to be rude and let Akaashi struggle finding his way through the new place. Once he saw black hair with slight curls and gorgeous emerald eyes that seemed to be able to read every inch of someone’s face, he stood up straight instead of leaning.  
“Akaashi..” His voice was quiet since a few people were there for whatever reason and he’d prefer not to bring attention to them.  
“Tsukishima.” He smiled slightly as a greeting. It got awkward as both didn’t know what to say about the situation or really anything. The cold breeze and uncomfortable silence go to Akaashi first surprisingly enough so he let himself open his mouth to ask, “Are we going to your place or..?”  
The blond nodded his head even though that’s the exact opposite of what he wanted. Though, he trusted Akaashi and everything he just didn’t think it’d be a good idea. A bad feeling stuck in his chest as he started to lead Akaashi to where he lived.  
It was quick and both knew they didn’t want it but it was the “easiest” way to cover the pain. To not think of what had happened anymore. But when their lips met again for another kiss, the whole world seemed to stop and all the problems flew out of the window. It went on like that for awhile, a few words and then a few more kisses. This definitely wasn’t how Tsukishima expected to spend his first kiss but it was too late to change it now.

Kuroo finally stepped up to his home after spending the day with Bokuto. He looked up and stared at the moon. It shone brightly and reminded him of Tsukishima now. With a smile, he went inside and grabbed a snack before settling down on the couch. His mind started to think back to Bokuto’s confession.  
Bokuto’s grin is larger than usual, isn’t it? Kuroo heard Akaashi comment but paid no mind. The beautiful man running up to them yelling their names distracted him more than ever. He’s hiding something behind his back, Akaashi commented again. Akaaahi never talks this much..? Suddenly Kuroo got nervous and felt the sweat running down his palms.  
“Kuroo!” Bokuto let out in a sing-song tone once he was finally near them-  
His thoughts were cut off by his loud ringtone blasting. Who would be texting him at this hour...? Probably Boku- Tsukishima..?

**Tsukishima**  
Hey, I need some advice.  
 **Kuroo**  
Of course. Is this about a girl  
 **Tsukishima**  
Never mind forget I asked  
 **Kuroo**  
NO TSUKKI WAIT  
What happened??  
 **Tsukishima**  
Maybe if you shut up I’d explain  
Anyways, Akaashi and I kissed a few times. I don’t like him though and he doesn’t like me.  
 **Kuroo**  
Wait wait! Akaashi and you..? How did he get there! Or are you here? Are you here Tsukki?  
 **Tsukishima**  
Gladly I’m not there. I need some actual help please.  
 **Kuroo**  
Just forget it and move on?  
Why did you guys even kiss?  
Tsukkkkiiiiiii  
Ughhhhhh

Kuroo gave up on him replying and stared at the ceiling. His mind went places it didn’t want to go. Those places? He thought of how Tsukishima’s lips must have felt for a few seconds before shaking his head. He reminded himself that Tsukishima was only a friend and most important he had his own boyfriend now but Kuroo couldn’t help but let that thought sit in the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukishima’s eyes fluttered opened and he felt coldness fill his body. A quiet lonely aura filled the room which Tsukishima normally would have liked but not since he knew someone had come over. Sitting up with a huge sigh, he found his glasses and slid them on before looking around still adjusting to the light. When he finally got off the couch and walked around, he found a note in beautiful neat handwriting. Of course it was from Akaashi who said he returned home. Glad that Akaashi must have been home safe, he went to the fridge to find something but his search for good food was halted by his phone’s annoyingly loud ringtone that he needed to change.  
“Who is it now..” he mumbled but honestly he couldn’t help but feel excited like a kid on Christmas morning. Before he met the third gym members, his phone barely ever went off and that was because of Yamaguchi. The feeling of other peop- other friends was fulfilling even though he’d never admit it out loud. A glance at the screen told him it was Kuroo and suddenly his stomach turned into knots before he looked away not wanting to read the message. Shaking his head, he stood in place trying to convince himself it WOULD hurt to take a peek but going against his better judgement he took a peek.  
It was a picture of Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi to tell him that Akaashi got home safe. This was really torture though because Kuroo and Bokuto were only looking at each other like nothing else existed with poor Akaashi being the third wheel.  
‘Wow. Cool.’ was the response he typed as he calmly waited for a reply. He waited and waited until giving up, why was he suddenly so desperate to speak to him...? An angry snort left his nose as he walked away because his thoughts were too much. Kuroo Tetsurou made him crazy which was turning out to be a real shitty thing.  
The dreams he had could convince him for awhile that he had a chance but in the end they were just that.. dreams. Softly a sigh escaped his lips while leaning his head against the window in his airy bedroom. If only he could go back in time and never go into the third gym. How different would it be? A better reality, the blond was sure but lonely. An annoying ring came from downstairs where he left his phone and next thing he knew he was walking towards the noise. Hope filled him at the thought of it being Kuroo because even though he was taken Tsukishima still wanted to hear every opinion he had. Tsukishima wanted to hear every boring story he lives. Tsukishima wanted him to ramble until no one could take it anymore.  
~ Kuroo ~  
Hey, Tsukki! We’re heading to Miyagi  
~ Tsukishima ~  
Who exactly and for what reason?  
~ Kuroo ~  
Shouldn’t you just be happy?  
~ Tsukishima ~  
I could try  
~ Kuroo ~  
Really?  
~ Tsukishima ~  
No.  
With that, Tsukishima dialed Yamaguchi’s number. He hated talking on the phone it just felt weird but this was an emergency. Once he heard the overly-excited voice of his best friend he felt himself calm, “Hey, Yamaguchi. Do you want to hang out today. Maybe away from my house?”  
It was an odd request especially to hear from him, that’s what he was sure of but he prayed that Yamaguchi didn’t question him.  
“Sure, Tsuki! I’ll be at your house in 5.”  
“Thank you.” Tsukishima hung up and walked back upstairs to change his clothes. While Kuroo was in Miyagi with whoever -probably Bokuto - he needed to avoid every place he’d think they go and if Akaashi was feeling angry at him for whatever.. that destination could be his own house. Shivering at that thought he waited until there was a knock on his door.  
Opening up the door to a friendly face and a scared face wasn’t what he was expecting er well.. he wasn’t expecting the scared face. “Yamaguchi, Yachi. Hello.” Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi a look and when Yamaguchi blushed he had everything figured out.  
“Anyways, lets go.” Closing his door, he walked as fast as he could practically leaving the other two behind.  
“Tsuki! Wait up-!!” Yamaguchi yelled while grabbing Yachi’s hand and walking faster to catch up.  
Entering a clothing shop they all picked out weird outfits for the other to try on. Currently, Yamaguchi was trying new poses in a long flower dress and a big hat that didn’t suit him well especially when he was trying to do edgy poses. Laughter filled the air and it was the most carefree Tsukishima felt until he felt a hand on his shoulder followed by “oya?”


End file.
